


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Conjoined by mystery and fate: Fire and ice are both deadly, except when--miraculously--they're not.





	

The first sign that Luke has of being _alive_ isn't the warmth, but the beeping: steady and consistent, not binary, more like a heartbeat.

He opens his eyes in the med-bay, groggy but with all ten fingers and toes when he counts. He tests the Force, too, pushing it out like water trickling from the vaporator. 

There's another man in the med-bay. That's his heart, beating. He's still unconscious—has been for a long time, Luke thinks, months maybe—but he'll wake soon. Luke can tell. He's strong, climbing towards the light. 

Luke will be here when he finds it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "conjoined by mystery and fate."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR CASSIAN/LUKE IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScHSxKG882B9JO3gPNtsxQKBfUbPQf8nttsAyof5yNz2UldFA/viewform)


End file.
